Boarding School
by Moopstar92
Summary: Haruhi used to go to a all girls school. Now her father transferred her to a all boys school! What will she do when she has to share a room with two twins?
1. The Transfer

"HARUHI! WAKE UP!" Screamed Benio as she threw a shoe at her poor, youngest sister's head. Haruhi was hit in the head with it and she woke up all grungy.

"What?" She asked

"Make your lovely older sisters breakfast" Benio ordered as Chizuru and Hinako agreed. Haruhi slumped out of bed and walked into her territory, the kitchen. Her father, Ranka, knew not to come close to the kitchen when Haruhi was cooking, and was unaware that whenever it was trashed, it was Chizuru, Benio and Hinako's well doing.

Soon after she had entered the kitchen, breakfast was ready. She served it on the table and then ate her breakfast fast. She still had to get ready for school. She put on her uniform and gathered her bags together. She placed them in the trunk of

their limo. She got into the main part and told the driver to go. She brought out her cell phone to phone her father. He was away on a business trip.

"Hello? Dad, yeah this is Haruhi, I'm just calling to tell you I'm on my way to school. Yeah Chizuru, Benio and Hinako are finishing up breakfast." She listened to her father for a little bit. "Alright, bye dad, love you." And the phone call was done.

So now lets go a bit into Haruhi's life style. Well her father wasn't rich, but he was wealthy enough to be able to send his daughter's to school in a limo. She's in school to become a lawyer, just like her mother. She wanted to follow in her mother's dreams, which had become her own. Not because of forceful parents, but of her own will. She is very laid back, but yet she is sarcastic. Haruhi goes to a all girl's boarding school, and has been going there for the past three years. But to her knowledge, that was going to change because of her father's interest. Ranka has always had a favorite in his daughters. Haruhi has been his favorite since she's been born, and that's how she stayed. This caused Chizuru, Benio and Hinako to create a hatred towards their youngest sister. Despite Hinako being in the same grade as Haruhi, she is a few months older than her.

Driving past the Ouran All Boy's Academy, Haruhi couldn't help but stare as she had been deprived from the male population, well that is considering that they DO go to a all girls school. She looked towards a group of six males, they looked the most unlikely to be together. As the limo continued on, they had been lost from sight as the limo had proceeded towards the Ouran Girls Academy.

On arrival, Haruhi took her bag out of the trunk after the limo had stopped. She proceeded towards the main lobby, having rich girls look at her with either a look of awe in their eye's that she could carry a suitcase the size of her suitcase that far, or with a look of disgust, because they knew she wasn't wealthy. She ignored this because it was natural for her to see this every year. Heading towards the main desk, like they had to every year, she got out her identification card. She reached the desk and scanned her identification card through the scanner. It said invalid code. She tried again, the same thing happened. Third time is a charm right? Not for poor Haruhi here, she tried it the third time and it said invalid code once again. She proceeded towards the secretary at the desk.

"My identification card didn't work." Haruhi said

"Is it the right one?" The older secretary asked

"Yes" Haruhi said

"Give me the card and I will pull up your room and schedule for this year." The woman kindly said towards her. Haruhi handed her the card and the woman entered in the code, it got through but a message came on the screen.

"It says that you, Haruhi Fujioka, does not go to this school." The woman said

"What? But dad enrolled me in this year..." Haruhi replied in disbelief. "Can you check to see what school I'm enrolled in then?" She asked

"Sure" The elderly woman said as she searched the database and printed off a address.

"There you are" She said with a warm smile. Haruhi thanked her and walked out towards her limo, which had still been there. She placed her luggage back inside. She handed the piece of paper to the driver, who automatically started driving to the destination. Haruhi watched as they headed backwards in the direction that they had come. About ten minutes had went by as he turned down a road. It had the Ouran symbol on it, but nothing underneath the symbol. The driver drove right up to the school and all Haruhi could see was the male student body. She slowly got out of the limo and eye's stared at her. She awkwardly walked upwards towards the main lobby. She had proceeded towards the office where the chairman of the school was located, because the receptionist had told her to go there. Knocking on the door, she was told to come in, and so she did. She sat down in a large, comfy chair as a older blonde male turned to her.

"You are Fujioka Haruhi correct?" He asked her

"Correct sir." Haruhi said

"Ah yes, your father had wanted me to tell you that he enrolled you here because it has a program for becoming a lawyer that is by far better than what the girls academy has. I hear, that it is your ambition to become a lawyer since your mother had passed away, am I correct?" He asked

"Yes, I want to become a lawyer for more than one reason, but I wish not to state them" Haruhi said to him. She noticed that he had a nametag on his desk that had Suoh imprinted on it.

"I see, well I guess you should get a room and such. You are in room 301, here are your key's and there is a elevator to the left of the lobby." The male said to her as she nodded and left with a respective bow. She called the limo driver to bring her bag in because she didn't feel like grabbing it herself. She thanked him and continued on her way up the elevator. Once arriving on the respective floor, she started the search for her room. Boys were coming out of their rooms and saw that there was a female in the hallway. There were a lot of catcalls and whistles coming her way, as well as some smart alec comments. She passed by a room where there was a blonde with indigo eyes with a roommate whom had glasses and dark hair, who looked a bit familiar somehow. The next room she passed, there was a short blonde, who looked like he was in elementary school, who shared a room with a very, tall, lean male who towered above her. She went to the room across the hall and found that it was 301. She opened it up and placed her items on a bed. Strangely, there were three beds in one room. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She heard the door click shut as she knew her roommate or roommates had entered the room. She opened her eye's to expect one other girl, or two girls, but nope. There were two orange heads staring at her.

"Oh my god"

Moopstar92's corner 

**So how are you guys liking it so far? I thought of this idea and I liked it so I decided to write it **

**Haruhi: You are cruel…**

**Moop: oh just wait until the next chapter… hehehe**


	2. Roomie!

**Lets have a recap shall we?**

**Recap:**

**She opened her eye's to expect one other girl, or two girls, but nope. There were two orange heads staring at her.**

**"Oh my god"**

**Seem familiar?**

**Now lets get this show on the road!**

Haruhi looked at the twins and stared between them. Why would they be in her room?

"Kaoru, there is a girl in our room." A twin said

"Yes, Hikaru, what shall we do?" The twin, Kaoru said

"I'm not sure" Hikaru replied to him. They started getting closer and closer to poor Haruhi here. She looked up and started to panic, there were two males in this room who were coming really close to her. Now, only a few feet away, Haruhi pushed herself up against a wall. They were freaking her out. The lent towards her and she looked at the two in the eye's.

"So what exactly are you doing in our room?" They asked her together.

"Your room? This is my room, 301." Haruhi said as she held out the piece of paper that Mr. Suoh had given her. The twins took it and gazed over it.

"Welcome, roomie!" They said as the engulfed her in a hug.

"Get… off… of me…." Haruhi managed to say as she could barely breathe. She finally managed to push them off of her. Man was this going to be a interesting year.

"I'm going to make sure that his is really, the right room. Do. Not. Touch. Anything. Of. Mine." Haruhi said as the twins nodded. She walked out of the room and took a quick breather, leaning up against the wall. At the moment, she hated her father, but yet she couldn't hate him because, well he was her only parent and he did of course do this to her best interests. She slowly walked down the hallway, ignoring the males watching her. She went to the elevator and took it down to the main floor. Walking into the lobby, she walked right into the office where the chairman was in. She opened up the door and as if he was expecting her to come, he motioned for her to sit down. As she did he looked straight at her.

"So what's the issue?" He asked her.

"Hmm… last time I checked… in boarding schools, girls are supposed to be with other girls, not two male twins!" Haruhi said, well more or less quietly yelled at him.

"I am really sorry about the arrangements for the dorms, but that was the only room left, I'm afraid that you will have to bear sharing with the Hitachiin's. They really are nice." Mr. Suoh had told her. She sighed as her head dropped forwards. Great. She had to share a room with two brothers, let alone TWIN brothers.

"Thanks for your time." She said as she grudgingly walked out of the chairman's office and decided to take the stairs this time. She started walking up them, looking and seeing that even at this school, they make pride in having their stairwell look nice and decorative. Sure this was an all boys school, but it was defiantly nicer than the girls academy. Over there, well they were lazy and didn't put up such nice designs. The girls however thought it was beautiful, Haruhi now thought that it was really plain. She finally reached the third floor and walked down the hallway once more. She noticed that the door was closed, so she just walked in. There were four more boys in the room and her luggage contents were all over the floor. The twins looked up at her and then automatically hid inside the bathroom. She walked over to the door and started pounding on it, her eye's flashing kill all over them.

"IDIOTS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO IN MY LUGGAGE!" She yelled

"But it wasn't us!" They yelled back.

"Who was it then?!" Haruhi yelled

"Tamaki-tono" They yelled back

"Which one is he?" She yelled back, yay, yelling fest. Note the sarcasm.

"The tall blonde one" The twins said, and unknown to everyone outside the bathroom, there were devilish grins on their faces.

Haruhi turned around to find the blonde looking at some of her dresses. She, to her advantage, had him facing away from her. She walked up and poked his shoulder.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, leave me alone." He said as he continued to go through her clothes.

"Ahem." Haruhi said as a glare aroused upon her face.

"What?!" Tamaki said impatiently as he turned around, only to find the girl looking at him with a glare on her face.

"A-ah, Uhhmm… Hello?" He said to her as he dropped her clothing.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room. NOW!" She yelled at him as he scampered away in a instant, scared of her temper. Everyone else, except the twins left as well, not wanting to endure the angry out lashes that she could give at any moment. Haruhi slammed the door as she looked at all of her clothing on the floor. She picked it up and placed it in her closet. She placed her suitcase in the closet as well, then collapsed on her bed. She buried her face into the pillow and stayed there, she heard the click of the bathroom door and the footsteps coming closer to her bed. She turned her head towards the twins with a questionable look.

"We never really heard your name before, what is it?" The twins asked her.

"Fujioka Haruhi." She said to them "What about yours?" She continued

"Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru." The twins said as they sat down on her bed. She decided to sit up and look at them.

"Who were those people who were in here?" She asked them.

"Our friends, whom are across the hallway." Hikaru said to her. Haruhi looked up at them in interest as she defiantly wanted to know more.

"First off there is Suoh Tamaki, he is well, very interesting. He is that hyper type of guy. He shares a room with Ohtori Kyoya, he is very into stocks and prices. He is plans a lot of evil schemes in his head. In the room next to theirs on the left, there are Hunny and Mori." They paused for a breath.

"They are in their senior year, Hunny is a martial arts master, while Mori is a Kendo champion. Hunny likes cute sweet things, keeping up his bubbly appearance and personality, while Mori is quite and barely says anything." They finished off.

"Wait, that short blonde is a senior? I seriously thought he was way younger!" Haruhi said in disbelief. She wouldn't have ever guessed that he of all people, was a senior!

"Yes, because his look is…" Hikaru started

"Very deceiving…" Kaoru finished. All of a sudden little light bulbs went on in their head.

"For your classes tomorrow…" Hikaru started

"…we will show you around…" Kaoru continued

"… If you can guess correctly at the "Which one is Hikaru-kun Game"!" They said together. Haruhi looked at them and recalled from her memory that the one on the left was Hikaru, so she pointed at him.

"That one is Hikaru, and the other is Kaoru." She said as they made a buzzer noise.

"Your wrong!" They said

"No I'm not, although you two are basically exactly alike, Hikaru's voice however is deeper than Kaoru's, and he is always on the left." Haruhi said as their eye's widened.

"I'll be right back, I have to go grab my schedule." Haruhi said as she walked out of the room and down the hallway once more. Suddenly, a tall blonde poked his way into the room and closed the door.

"Who is she?" He asked the twins.

"Someone who isn't like any of the other girls, let alone another person." Hikaru said

"She scares me…" Tamaki said to the twins.

"well you DID go through HER suitcase." Kaoru said as he snickered at what Haruhi did to Tamaki earlier.

"What, a male, deprived from females, is not allowed to go through female luggage?" He asked

"No." The twins replied…

Lets go check on Haruhi shall we?

She walked to the main desk and asked for her schedule. The receptionist went through the list and found it. She looked over the time frame and she grinned. Perfect, all the classes she applied for. She smiled happily and started to make her way upstairs. She looked at some of the males here and they actually didn't look half bad! She continued on her way down and decided to make a stop off at Kyoya and Tamaki's room. She knocked on the door and Kyoya answered.

"Ohtori Kyoya am I correct?" She asked

"yes, and you are Fujioka Haruhi." He replied and she nodded, they shook hands

"Sorry about that outburst earlier, I just don't like people going through my luggage…" She apologized to him

"Ah no problem, its kind of stressful for a girl to come here and find out their sharing a room with two guys isn't it?" Kyoya asked

"Yes" Haruhi admitted. She looked at her watch and noticed the time.

"Crap! Sorry I got to go before a specific diner closes!" She said apologetically towards Kyoya and he nodded. She ran to her room and grabbed a change of clothes and ran into the bathroom. While she was changing the twins came up to the door.

"Haruhi-chan, why are you rushing like this?" They asked

"I have to go for dinner before the diner closes!" She replied

"What Diner?" They asked

"It's called the Red Water Pub, its famous for having great sushi there." Haruhi said as she came out wearing a cute dress. The twins almost drooled as they shoved Tamaki out of the room.

"Please, let us take you there." They said as she gave in

"Sure. Now LETS GO!" She said, ushering them out the door. She locked it up and hurried towards the elevator, the twins behind her. There was a limo waiting outside for them, it was white, not hers. The twins guided her towards it and got in, pulling her in the middle of them.

"Wait, is this your limo?" She asked

"Yep" The twins replied to her.

"We thought you would prefer a ride like this instead of a taxi." They said, automatically thinking she was that poor.

"Hey, I'm not THAT poor, I get a limo ride to school and from school every year, and usually where I go." She glared at them.

"Ah, sorry, we went to automatically assuming that you weren't terribly rich." They apologized. Somehow, without them telling the limo where to go, it was going there already, it was kind of strange though, almost as if it was reading minds.

Going into the city, there were the neon lights that Haruhi was used to. They glowed against the limo door as it pulled by them. Finally, they had reached their destination. Haruhi stepped out of the limo, with the two twins following after her. They walked up to the bouncer outside of the door, who was controlling the line of people to get in.

"Go on in" He said to Haruhi with a smile. She continued in as he stopped the twins.

"Their with me" She said and he let them through. The three got seated as the twins looked back at the guard with a loathing in their eyes.

"Guys, calm down. He's just being protective." She said to them with assuring eyes.

"How do you know him?" They asked

"He's a friend of the family. Dad met him on a trip and helped him out a bit." Haruhi explained as they understood. Soon a waiter came by and took their orders.

"Haruhi, what school did you go to before?" Hikaru asked

"The Ouran All Girls Academy, it was very boring" She said

"so you're at a different school and its all boys, how are you liking the change?" Kaoru asked.

"Well its nice because the lawyer program is way better than it was over at the all girls academy." She said

"So that's why you're here then, to become a lawyer." Both twins said in realization.

"Yes, it's been my ambition since mom died…" She said quietly.

"Look, dinner is served!" Hikaru said, wanting to get out of the tension. Haruhi smiled at her food and took out some chopsticks and began to eat, savoring each bit of the meal. Hikaru and Kaoru were having like a mind conversation that most twins do. They started to talk to Haruhi after that, but we shall not go into detail about what was inside of that conversation. All of a sudden three people came up to the table and towered behind Haruhi.

"Why Hello dearest little sister."

Moopstar92's Corner 

**OMG I love you guys! (my readers that is) Over night I got like 4 reviews, and like 100 hits!! You guys are awesome!**

**Hikaru: So you just had to decide to room us with Haruhi didn't you**

**Moop: oh come on Hikaru, don't tell me you DON'T like it, like I mean, your all time crush is sharing a room with you…**

**Hikaru: -blushes- S-shut up!**

**Haruhi: All time crush?**

**Kaoru: Oh she meant nothing by that. Isn't that right? –Threatens-**

**Moop: R-right…**

**Tamaki: Hey why am I the bad guy in the story? Going through her clothing? Like I mean come on!**

**Moop: It's MY story and that's how you will be so too bad…..**

**Tamaki: -goes to corner of woe-**

**Haruhi: Wow…. O.O**

**Kyoya: How much is this story costing?**

**Moop: Absolutely nothing! **

**Kyoya: Damn….**

**Moop: o.O**


	3. authors note

Total guilt trip right now!

You all have been so incredibly patient for a long, long, LONG time. And I am deeply sorry for that.

I bet you are all about to rip off my head with your pitchforks and pick axes.

I went on a haitus, and I did not inform anyone, which was bad on my part.

Hopefully you can forgive me!

But the story will continue on!

I will try my best to make the chapters the best that I've written in a while.

I LOVE ALL OF MY LOYAL FANS!!!


End file.
